Not Funny (episode)
Not Funny is the 24th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the tenth episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is a consultant and he is training hard on how he is going to do the best workout for himself and then he studies the midterms for himself and then finishes it and then leaves. He goes to the location and then he finds out that a cannibal named Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) is going to evade himself on cannibalism and then he goes to give no answers. He goes to the location and then he tells Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) that she is going to correspond on the news network. He tells Polly Pry to be on the right topic and task by doing it and then she matters that it will be right for him and then he thanks Polly Pry for alot of help. He goes to Wawa on S Market Street and then he meets James Humphrey (Matt Stone) on how he is doing the right thing for him and then he makes him use the button to make it go up and then he goes inside Wawa. He tells George Noon (Dian Bachar) that he is using a reference for him and James and then they give the right word so it will be good. *He goes inside George Noon's workspace room and then He and George Noon tells David (Dave Filoni), Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) and Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) who knows the way on how it can be translated for a course of time and then He tells George Noon, David, Liesel Packer and Gracie that they are knowing the way on how it works and then he tells them see you later bye and then he goes inside a truck. He goes to McNally's Tavern and then he goes inside and then walks inside the McNally's Tavern. During a check in He is purchasing a meal from a cannibal named Jim McNally (John Clive) and then he gets the food picked up from him and then he leaves Jim McNally to work and then he goes to sit at a table. He speaks with Polly Pry and her friend named Madison (Adrienne Corri) and then he meets her friend named Albert (Carl Duering) and then he tells them see you later and then he meets James Humphrey's coworker named Mikhail Bryce (Paul Farrell) who is going to know his way sucessful to get it right and then Jim McNally goes up and then he kills Madison instead of Mikhail Bryce and then he protects Mikhail Bryce and then He and Mikhail Bryce leaves the Tavern. *He goes outside and then he is approached by Jim McNally and a loan shark named Godfrey (Clive Francis) and then he fights Godfrey and then he shoots and kills Godfrey with a shotgun and then he escapes from Jim McNally by car and then he drives away from him and then speeds through traffic. He goes to Skytop Lodge where Jayson lives and then he meets a drug dealer named Jayson Packer (Michael Gover) who is going to take addictions to Simon Packer and then Simon Packer fights Jayson Packer and then he shoots and kills Jayson Packer and then he leaves Skytop Lodge. He goes to his car and then he finds out that Jim McNally has found his location to suceed and kill him and then he fights Jim McNally by keeping him alive and then he returns to his car with James Humphrey and then he escapes with James Humphrey and then He takes him to a safe place. At the store supermarket He and James Humphrey knows that Jim McNally is searching around for him and then he is attacked by Jim McNally and then he fights Jim McNally and then they fall into the storage and then in the storage he is attacked by Jim McNally and then he tells him to go outside and follow this through. In the parking lot He tells James Humphrey to take cover and then He fights Jim McNally and then he shoots and shoots Jim McNally in the leg to keep him alive and then he drives away with James Humphrey. *He takes James Humphrey to work to meet Polly Pry and then Polly Pry says I'm glad to see you and then they say I think I need to notify this work and then she tells him okay and then they go to the parking lot to get the call from Jim McNally. At the parking lot He and James Humphrey gets a phone-call from Jim McNally that they need to meet him at the park closest to their neighborhood and then they go to the park that is near it and then Jim McNally confronts James Humphrey and then he tells him not to do this and then he forgets about Jim McNally and then He and James Humphrey keeps Jim McNally alive so that they will not underestimate his life and then He takes him to a stop and then drives. During a fight with Jim McNally on the bus He is getting a call from James Humphrey that he needs to get onto his bus to kill him and then he gets on the bus and then he is exterminated by Jake McNally (Anthony Sharp) who is known for being a slight killer and a cannibal and then he is a cannibal and then Simon Packer fights Jake McNally and then he kills him and then Jim McNally grabs him and puts him on the bus. During a duel on the bus He is attacked by Jim McNally and then he fights Jim McNally 55 times and then he kills Jim McNally with a pocket knife and then he drives away from the mess and then he gets to James Humphrey and then he tells James Humphrey I'm off the bus and then he pulls Jim McNally's dead body off the bus and then He and James Humphrey gets into the car to the store. At the store He tells James Humphrey that you came here for me and then he says I guess you did thank you man. Deaths *Madison - Killed by Jim McNally. *Godfrey - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jayson Packer - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jake McNally - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jim McNally - Killed by Simon Packer. Rating Advisory *The following presentation is Rated TV-MA for language and violence and viewer discreation is advised. Characters *Johnny Hardwick as Simon Packer, A Consultant. Protagonist. *Trey Parker as Alfred Packer, A cannibal. Antagonist. *Megan Mullally as Polly Pry, A reporter. Secondary Character and Deuteragonist. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey, A camp student. Main Character. *Dian Bachar as George Noon, A sexually obsessed student and loan shark. Antagonist. *Dave Filoni as David, A office manager. Tritagonist. *Melissa McBride as Liesel Packer, A drug dealer. Antagonist. *Yasmine Bleeth as Gracie, Simon's principal. Major Character. *John Clive as Jim McNally, A cannibal, restaurant waiter and a employee of McNally Tavern. Minor Character and Antagonist. *Adrianne Corri as Madison, Polly Pry's friend. Minor Character. *Carl Duerring as Albert, Polly Pry's friend. Minor Character. *Paul Farrell as Mikhail Bryce, James Humphrey's co-worker. Minor Character. *Clive Francis as Godfrey, A loan shark. Minor Character and Antagonist. *Michael Gover as Jayson Packer, A drug dealer. Minor Character and Antagonist. *Jake McNally, A slight killer and cannibal. Minor Character and Antagonist.